1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body support devices, and more particularly in wheeled carriages used in training infants or incapacitated persons to achieve walking facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers or other mobile devices for training an infant to walk have been known in the past. Similarly walkers or other movable support structures have been known in the past to assist an invalid both during the course of rehabilitation and in the course of walking thereafter. Typically structures of the foregoing kind did not provide the support for the torso of the invalid or infant and were therefore limited in use thereof to those persons having control over their body. Quite often, however, and with regrettable frequency, deterioration both as result of genetic anomalies and disease occurs where the patient looses control over his torso. Most such diseases are related to the nervous system with the attendant loss of substantially all coherency and the danger of injury unless restrained. Quite often, however, such diseases can be treated or at least can be partly corrected by therapy, where the therapy in the past was most frequently done on the premises of a hospital. Thus, various training or therapeutic devices have been also developed in the past, most frequently of the stationary form such as parallel bars or other gymnastic devices. These stationary features of the prior art therapeutic devices precluded the extensive use thereof by a patient away from the hospital and furthermore precluded the extension thereof into the everyday life of the disabled person.